Balto Origins
by AstonMartinLover
Summary: The story of Balto's beginnings. Rated T for some blood and mild language
1. Chapter 1

**Balto Origins**

The year was 1919. It was a snowy night in the town of Nenana. Two dogs sat in an old barn near the outskirts.

"Shouldn't you be with your family?" One of the dogs asked.

"She's not expecting for another couple days. I can have some good times with my pal can't I?"

The other dog smiled. "Of course you can Champ. Just thought you'd be preparing to be a father."

Champ nodded. "I'm not sure I'm up to it. It's hard raising pups in a town like this. And wolf dog pups no less…" His voice trailed off. He had heard a loud distinct howl.

"That's the signal!" He said excitedly. "I'm gonna be a father tonight!"Champ got up and sprinted out the door.

He had a two mile run to his mate's cave but he was suddenly full of energy. He ran through the forest. Suddenly he tripped. He fell face first into the snow. His face had been cut and was bleeding. He struggled to his feet.

Suddenly his ears perked up. He sniffed the air. "Why did you follow me?"

A wolf came out of the shadows. He had a look of rage on his face.

"Going to see your mate?" He asked.

"Look Claude, any hard feelings between us, I just want to settle it right now."

"Do you really?" Claude sneered.

"Look, is this all because you think I stole you're girl? Aniu loves me more than you and it's driving you crazy!"

"You're a dog." Claude snarled. "You had no right to mate with a wolf!"

"What is there a law against it?" Champ demanded.

"This one." Claude snarled back. Before Champ could react the wolf had leapt on him, clawing and biting viciously.

"What's taking him so long?" A white wolf asked, as she stroked her four pups. "He should have been here ten minutes ago."

There was a dog in the room. He looked concerned too.

"This isn't like my brother. Something must have happened."

The white wolf shook her head. "Don't say that."

The dog smiled. "Don't worry Aniu. I'm sure he's fine."

"Could you just go find him?" Aniu asked.

The dog nodded. He hurried out the door. Aniu looked down at her pups.

They all seemed to look the same. They looked mostly like their father. But there was one that was out of place. He was dark brown with a light brown underbelly. He seemed to look more wolf than dog.

About an hour later Aniu began to worry. Suddenly he heard paws padding into the cave. She gasped.

The dog was carrying Champ, who was bleeding profusely.

"Champ! Oh my god!" Aniu exclaimed. The dog lay Champ on the cave floor. He tried to talk but kept spitting up blood.

"Get a vet!" Aniu ordered.

Champ shook his head. "No. Don't bring a human here. I'm not worth it."

"Of course you are!" Aniu said tearfully.

"I'm on my way out Aniu." Champ replied weakly. He noticed the pups for the first time. "They're…they're beautiful."

Champ noticed the one that looked different from his siblings.

"Can…can I name them?" Champ asked.

Aniu nodded tearfully. "Of course."

"What about…this one?" Champ asked, picking up the brown one.

Aniu shook her head. "I don't know."

"What…what was the…the name of that…scientist. The one…who saved your…your life?"

Aniu could see the life draining out of her mate. She tried to remember the name.

"Samuel…Bingo?" She offered.

Champ chuckled weakly. "That's…that's not it."

"Samuel Balto!" Aniu exclaimed, remembering

Champ nodded. "Yeah. Let's…name him…Balto."

Aniu smiled. Suddenly Champ began coughing violently. Then he went limp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a bright winter day. Everything was covered in snow. Two pups snuck around the forest outside their cave. They heard a padding noises and immediately hid themselves. Another pup padded by the area where they just were. He was a dark brown pup. He sniffed the air, then he pounced on a random area in the snow. He pulled out one of the pups.

"C'mon Aston, that's too easy."

He turned and pulled another pup out of the snow. "You too Dingo."

"Aww Balto, you always spoil hide and seek!" Aston whined.

Balto grinned. "What can I say? I'm that good."

Dingo grinned mischievously. "How about you hide and the two of us go find you?"

Balto rolled his eyes. "Why don't you get five more guys and it'll be a fair game?"

Aston chuckled. "I'm sure it'll be quite fair."

"Okay. What's that?" Balto pointed behind Dingo and Aston. They both turned around.

There was nothing there. They turned back around. Balto was gone.

"Geeze, how did he do that?" Dingo asked.

Aston pouted. "Probably cheated that's how."

"Why, I'm right here!"

The two pups turned in the direction of the voice. Nothing. Dingo swallowed nervously. "Okay Balto you're freaking me out."

There was no response. "B-Balto? Where are you?"

"Here."

The two screamed. They turned to find Balto grinning back at them.

"Looks like we found you." Aston said defiantly.

Balto chuckled. "No. You screamed like a little girl."

Aston frowned. "I'm going home." He turned away. "You always ruin everything." He muttered.

"_You always ruin everything." _Balto mimicked.

"Well you do." Dingo insisted.

"Oh come on! I do not!"

A smile appeared on Dingo's face. "Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too." Dingo turned and began running towards the cave. Balto ran after him. He caught up easily. He leapt on his prey, tackling him.

"Do not!" Balto said laughing.

"Do too." Dingo replied coolly.

The two wrestled in the snow, laughing, until they both got tired.

"Let's race to town!" Balto said.

"But mom said…"But Balto was already sprinting towards the town.

"Oh brother." Dingo groaned.

Balto ran as fast as he could across the snowy ground. Suddenly he felt himself become airborne. Someone had picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aniu demanded.

"Geeze mom, I'm just racing into town."

Aniu gave him an angry glare. "What did I tell you about going near the town?"

Aniu sighed. "Follow me."Aniu led Balto back to the cave.

His three siblings were grinning. "_Balto's in trouble! Balto's in trouble_!" They chanted.

"Shut up!" Balto snarled.

Aniu led him into a dark part of the cave. "Balto we need to talk."

"Am I in trouble?" Balto asked nervously.

Aniu smiled. "No Balto. You're not in trouble. It's just…" She sighed. "Your father would have been better at this than I am. You're different."

"I know I'm different. I beat everyone in hide and seek."

Aniu chuckled. "That's not…quite what I mean. You look different."

"But you told us looks don't matter."

"I know I did. It's just…that town has humans. Humans and wolves…don't get along."

"But I'm a wolf dog."

"I know. Your siblings are too. But they look like dogs. And you look like…"

"A wolf." Balto finished. He looked hurt. "But I would never hurt the humans. What does it matter whether I look like a wolf?"

Aniu paused. How to explain this to a pup? "Humans aren't perfect. They fear things that are…different."

"And I'm different. So no matter what they'll always fear me?"

"Well it depends. If you really try hard to be good, they'll realize they have no reason to be afraid of you."

Balto smiled. "Okay mom."

"But for now stay away from the town."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Though Balto hadn't told his mother, this information had hurt him. He sat outside the cave entrance. He felt someone approaching. It was his sister Cleo. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Geeze what's you're problem? I was just gonna ask if you could tell Aston to shut up for me."

"He wouldn't listen to me. He's a jerk." Balto shot back.

"What is wrong with you?" Cleo demanded. "You're acting more idiotic than usual."

"I'm fine." Balto said.

He watched the lights from the houses of Nenana. "Are you ever planning to go into the town?"

Cleo rolled her eyes. "This is about you not being able to go into town, isn't it?"

Balto looked at her with a surprised expression. "How did you find out?"

Cleo smiled. "I talked it out of Mom."

Balto rolled his eyes. "Just leave me alone."

Cleo pouted, then stormed back into the cave. Balto sighed.

He sensed someone approaching. He sniffed the air. It was unfamiliar. He noticed a gray wolf padding towards the cave.

He was a handsome looking wolf with blue eyes. He smiled when he saw the little pup.

"Well hey there junior!" He called.

"Who are you?" Balto asked.

"My name's Claude. You can call me Uncle Claude."

"Are you really my uncle?" Balto asked, still eyeing the visitor suspiciously.

The wolf known as Claude chuckled. "Look junior, why don't you just go tell you're mother Claude is here."

Balto ran into the cave and told Aniu. Aniu felt a wave of fear hit. "C-come in!" She stuttered.

Claude padded into the cave. "Aniu! Good to see you again."

"What do you want?" Aniu asked nervously.

Claude frowned. "Why would I want anything?"

"Well, y-you came all the way here." Aniu stammered.

"I just wanted to…" Claude suddenly advanced on Aniu. "…Check on you."

Aniu pulled back. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with you?" Claude shot back. "We could have been together. Instead you went with that dog!"

"Hey shut up about our dad!" Cleo snarled.

"Was I talking to you junior?!" Claude snarled back.

The pups went silent. Aniu slapped Claude across the face. "Don't talk to my children like that!"

"Children? These are all freaks!" Claude said gesturing to the pups. "They're all hybrid, wolf dog freaks! Created by you and that pathetic husky!"

"Get out of here Claude!" Aniu snarled.

Claude turned to leave. Suddenly he picked up Aston. "Is it because of this one? Is this little freak why we can't be together?"

"Claude put him down!"

Claude put his paws around Aston's throat. Aston began gagging. Then he went limp. Claude dropped his body to the ground.

Aniu let out a sob. "You freak! What's wrong with you?"

Claude shook his head. "No?" He picked up Cleo. "How about this one?"

"Please no!" Aniu pleaded.

Balto closed his eyes. There was a snap. Cleo's limp body was dropped to the ground.

"You really ought to make up your mind." Claude sneered. He picked up Dingo.

"Please, no more." Aniu begged weakly.

"Sorry." Claude smiled. There was another snap. Dingo's body joined the others.

"Now, one to go."

"Please, at least leave Balto!"

"Balto is it?" Claude smirked. "End of the line Balto."

Balto winced, preparing for the killing blow. Claude pounced. Aniu leapt in between. Claude's teeth dug into her stomach. Aniu let out a gagging sound. Then she fell to the ground. Her eyes stared off into nothingness.

Claude shook his head. "What a waste. She was a great one."

"You killed her." Balto said sharply.

Claude grinned. "That's right junior. You can take that information to your grave."

"Look behind you!" Balto cried.

Claude turned. "What are you talking about junior?" He turned back around. Balto was gone.

"C'mon out Bango!" He called. "You can run, but you can't hide."

"Actually I can do both." A voice called.

Claude turned in time to see the pup sprint out the cave entrance.

"Get back here you little prick!" He snarled. He too sprinted out the cave entrance.

Balto was fast, but he was only a pup. He turned to see Claude gaining on him.

He stopped. Claude went flying by.

"C'mon, that's no way to treat your Uncle Claude." He taunted.

Balto turned and ran in the direction of the town. He needed to get away, even if he had to meet the humans. Suddenly he felt Claude bite his tail. He yelped in pain.

"You know you're a bright little hybrid!" Claude snarled. "Problem is you're still just a hybrid."

Balto realized with horror that he was going in the wrong direction. He was going deeper into the forest. "St-stay back." He pleaded.

"Sorry Junior. This is where you get off."

Suddenly the woods were pierced by a loud growl. A bear rose out of the ground right behind Claude. Balto's mouth dropped open.

"Goodbye Bingo." Claude sneered, somehow unaware of the bear. Suddenly the bear picked him up.

Claude screamed in terror. Balto realized he had an opportunity and sprinted off deeper into the woods. He heard the screams as the bear tore into Claude. After running for a while the screams subsided.

Balto paused to catch his breath. Tears came streaming down his muzzle. His family was gone. And he didn't even know why.

He continued on deeper into the woods. He looked worriedly at the clouds. It would snow soon. He had to find shelter fast.

He found a small hole in the ground. He tried to lay down.

He was shaking uncontrollably. He suddenly let out a cry of sorrow. But there was something else in it too. Rage. He started pounding his paws into the snow.

Eventually he tired himself out. He dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Balto awoke the next morning, half hoping the day before had been a bad dream. He looked around. He was in a shallow hole in the snow. He groaned. He was as he had been the night before. He got up and padded off.

He padded through the snow. He could not see. Snow whipped around everywhere making vision impossible. He had been in the forest for two weeks now. In all that time he had eaten one rabbit. He was starving. He wondered if he'd ever find anything. Now he was caught in a blizzard.

He suddenly broke down sobbing. He cried for his family. He cried for his situation. He cried for everything. He shivered from the cold. He suddenly saw something approach. It was as white as the snow. It waddled towards him as he lost consciousness.

Balto snapped awake. He was in an unfamiliar setting. He rubbed his head. He was aching all over. He struggled to get up.

"Please do not try to get up little vone." A voice called. Balto saw a goose waddle towards. "If I hadn't found you, you vould be freezed to death."

"That's frozen to death." Balto corrected.

"Vell forgive my Russian!" The goose snapped. The goose extended his wing. "Boris Goosinov. My friends call me Boris. If I had friends."

Balto reluctantly shook his wing. "Nice to meet you Boris. Now where am I?"

"You are in Nome Alaska." Boris said proudly.

"Nome? Where's Nenana?"

Boris frowned. "Nenana is quite a vays avay from here."

Balto winced as he got up. "I don't feel too good."

"You must be hungry. Vait here. I get food."

Boris waddled away. Balto took a look at his surrounding. He realized he was on a boat. The deck was on a slant and Balto struggled to stay upright.

Then Balto looked out at the town. It was beautiful. Balto looked at the little houses. The boat was right on the outskirts. He felt himself tempted to go into the town. Who could possibly want to hurt him in a town this beautiful?

He remembered the family he had had only a week earlier. Tears came to his eyes. He didn't know why the wolf had killed them. The wolf was dead now. Balto couldn't say he felt sorry for him. He heard a familiar waddling sound. Boris had returned with a big piece of bacon.

"Zis vill help your stomach."

Balto ate the bacon in less than ten seconds. "Is that all you brought?"

Boris nodded. "You can go into town and get more if you like."

Balto nodded. "I should probably get out of your way. I don't want to be a drag."

Boris shook his head. "Actually I have quite a dull life. I vould be fine vith you staying for a vhile. By za vay, vhat is your name?"

"My names Balto."

"Good to meet you Balto. You may stay as long as you vant."

Balto nodded. "I'll stay for the night then leave tomorrow."

Boris shrugged. "As you vish."

Balto padded off the ramp. He headed for the town.

It was getting dark out. There were few people on the streets. Balto padded through the dark town. Suddenly his ears perked up. He looked around. He was in the middle of the street. He couldn't see anything.

"Who…who's there?" Balto called nervously.

"Well look at the little puppy." A voice said.

Balto could faintly see the outlines of dogs.

"That ain't a puppy. That's a wolf."

Balto bared his teeth. "Stay back."

The dogs burst out laughing. "You're a funny little guy you know that?!"

One of the dogs advanced on him. "What are you going to do big bad wolf? Eat me?" He laughed.

Balto could feel anger building inside of him. He needed to leave.

"I gotta go." Balto turned to leave. There were more dogs behind him.

"What are you going home to mommy?" The dog teased.

Balto growled. "Shut up about my mother."

The dog smiled. "What did she get shot? Scum deserve that."

Before he could stop himself Balto had leapt onto the bigger dogs leg. He bit down. The dog howled in pain.

"He bit me! The little twerp bit me!" The dog howled.

Balto jumped over the dog and ran off down the street. He had to get back to the boat.

He looked back. The other dogs were chasing him. "Get back here you little creep!"

Balto ducked into an alleyway. The dogs followed.

"Come out and show yourself! We won't hurt you little guy!"

Balto wasn't convinced. He noticed a ladder. It led to the roof of the building.

He climbed up. The other dogs noticed.

"There he is! He's going onto the roof!"

Balto reached the roof. He looked down. The dogs were beginning to climb the ladder. Balto looked for a way out. There were no other exits. He thought over jumping to the opposite building, but knew it was too far. He heard a sniggering. He realized with horror that the dogs had caught up with him. He turned. The lead dog was limping. Balto could see blood seeping out of his leg.

"You shouldn't have done that twerp." The dog snarled.

Balto backed up. He was trembling with fear. The dog grinned. "End of the road kid."

Balto suddenly noticed something. There was a clothesline going from the building to an opposite building. He grinned.

"Well this has been fun guys. Really it has. But I gotta go."

Before the dogs could react, Balto clamped his jaws around the clothesline and slid across to the other building. The dogs stared dumbfounded after him.

Balto jumped to the street. He began running, and didn't stop until he had reached the beached boat.

Boris looked worried when he appeared. "Vhat happened to you?"

"Nothing important Boris. Why are you so worried about me?"

Boris shrugged. "It vorries me seeing young pups out zere on zeir own."

Balto smiled. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure? You can stay for as long as you vant. Zis town isn't very…open minded…about volves."

"I'm not a wolf. I'm a wolf dog." Balto corrected.

"No offence intended. But you look like volf. Humans vill, I'm afraid, see you as volf."

Balto nodded. "Maybe you're right." Balto padded over to a blanket in the corner of the boat. He wrapped it around himself to protect from the cold.

"Tell me about yourself Boris."

Boris scratched his head. "Vell zere isn't really much to tell. I vas flying south, and I crash landed here. I liked it so much zat I decided to stay."

"Really? That good of a town huh?"

Boris nodded. "Vhat about you? How did you end up in za voods of Nome?"

Balto sighed. "I've had it rough. This wolf…killed my whole family. He tried to kill me but I escaped. I wandered through the woods and ended up here."Tears slowly formed in his Balto's eyes. "I don't even know why the wolf killed them."Balto began crying. Boris waddled over to him and wrapped a wing around his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Balto. I didn't…I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Vhat happened to the vone who killed zem?"

Balto felt rage course through his veins. "I don't know. He may be dead, but I'm not sure."

Boris nodded. "Vell I'll take care of you for now."

Balto nodded tearfully. "Thanks Boris."

Boris waddled away. "I hope you sleep vell. It vill be cold night."

Balto nodded. "Goodnight Boris."

"Goodnight Balto."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Balto awoke with pain in his legs. He groaned as he got up.

"You feeling alright?" Boris called. He was already sweeping the deck.

"Yeah just…ran a bit last night." Balto said. He winced. "Maybe a bit too much."

Boris nodded. "Vell some dogs vere here zis morning. Zey asked for a volf pup."

Balto padded over to him. "You didn't tell them anything did you?"

Boris shook his head. "No."

Balto smiled. "Thanks Boris. You're a life saver."

Balto padded off the ramp of the boat. "And vere do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to find out why they're after me." Balto called back.

Balto padded discreetly into town. He noticed a lot of dogs were crowded around an old gold dredger. He silently slipped into the crowd.

"I'm telling you this town is filled with wolves!" A dog yelled.

Balto saw in horror that it was the same dog who had chased him the night before. He began to pad away. The dog noticed. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"You! That's the wolf that bit me!"Before Balto could react a dog had picked him up by the scruff of the neck and carried him into the gold dredger.

"Let go of me!" Balto demanded.

Balto was dropped to the ground. In the center of the room was a middle aged Saint Bernard.

"Young sir. You are charged with assault of a member of our community. How do you plead?"

Balto looked dumbfounded. "Excuse me mister but I didn't understand a word you just said. English please?"

The Saint Bernard eyed him suspiciously. "What is your name son?"

Balto made a mock salute and barked like a soldier. "My name's Balto sir. Don't wear it out sir."

At this there was a stir of laughter in the crowd. Balto grinned. The Saint Bernard looked irritated.

"Well 'Balto' last night at approximately 11:00 did you or didn't you attack this dog?" He gestured to the dog.

"I bit him if that's what you mean sir." Balto replied innocently. There was more laughter. The dog who had been bitten glared at them.

The Saint Bernard stared at him. "You realize how serious a crime that is son?"

"No I don't." Balto replied.

The Saint Bernard chuckled. "Luckily you're just a pup. I'll let you off on a warning. If it happens again…well…just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Balto nodded. "Sir, can I go now?"

The Saint Bernard sighed, then nodded. "I guess. Good day Balto."

Balto padded hastily out of the building. He started to head back to the boat.

He paused and sniffed the air. He was being followed.

He looked back. The dogs that had attacked him the night before were coming to finish the job.

He increased his pace. They started running towards him.

Balto was running now. He eyed areas that he could hide as he ran. The dogs were keeping up with him. They were bigger than him so they could still outrun him. Balto noticed an old door. He slammed it open. He was in an old boiler room. The dogs had seen him go in. Balto couldn't see any way of escape. Then he noticed a small crawlway. He nervously crawled through it.

He was almost blinded when a spider web went in his face. He brushed it off, then continued. The area was extremely cramped. He could tell he was under a building.

He noticed some light peeking through a hole in the floor. He looked up. There was an office above him. He relaxed.

He lay down. He wasn't going anywhere soon. He looked over and noticed a group of shattered bottles. They were all different colors.

He shrugged. He might as well keep himself entertained.

He started pawing at the bottles. He grouped them under the light and started fidgeting with them.

A few hours passed. He got up. The dogs must have left by now. He padded away from the bottles.

Suddenly rays of light shot out of the bottles. Balto watched in wonder as the lights danced on the wall.

* * *

"Vhat vas zat about?" Boris asked, sweeping the deck with his broom.

Balto waved his paw. "Oh just some…assault thing."

Boris dropped the broom. "Balto you realize how serious zat is? Zey could banish you."

Balto shrugged. "How'll they make me?"

"Zey'll kill you." Boris replied.

Balto sighed. "Look Boris, it wasn't even my fault. They attacked me. It was self defense."

Boris crossed his wings. "Really? Vhy do I not see vounds?"

"Well…" Balto couldn't think up an excuse. His mother had always taught him to be honest."They insulted me."

"So you attacked zem?"

Balto nodded. "They called my mother scum."

Boris waddled over to him. "And you're mother is dead. So you attacked him."

Balto nodded. "I never told you how my mother died."

"How did she die?" Boris calmly asked.

"She died to protect me. The wolf wasn't going to kill her. He was going to kill me." Tears came to Balto's eyes. "She died because of me."

Boris shook his head. "Zat is not true. She died for you. Not because of you. Zere is a difference."

Balto nodded. "Whatever you say." He wasn't convinced.

"Besides, do you think your mother vanted you to sit here beating up on yourself? She vanted you to live a good life."

Balto nodded. "I'm going back into town. Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime boychik." Boris replied before resuming the sweeping of the deck.

* * *

Balto padded back into town. He suddenly caught the smell of meat. His mouth watered. He hadn't eaten a descent meal in weeks.

The smell led him to the town butcher shop. The door was opened a crack. He poked his head in. The smell of meat was strongest here. Suddenly he smelled something else. Metal.

He opened his eyes to find himself staring down the barrels of a double barreled shotgun. He looked up to see a mans angry face.

"Damn wolves! You ain't getting any of my steak!"

Balto stared fearfully up at the man.

"Well git! Shoo!"

Before Balto could leave the man brought up the barrels of the gun and smashed them down on his head. Balto immediately ran away. The man grinned at his handiwork.

Balto began to feel light headed. He didn't know where he was. He felt the back of his head. It was wet with blood.

"Oh…crap."

Balto fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Balto was half awake. He realized he was being carried. He could faintly make out voices.

"Quick! Get him to the old mill!" A voice commanded.

"Is he breathing?" Another asked.

Balto tried to answer but was too weak. He slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Is he awake?"

"Is he dead?"

Balto opened his eyes. There were several dogs surrounding him.

The lead one he recognized as the Saint Bernard he had met earlier. Balto smiled weakly.

"Am I dead?"

The dog shook his head. "Apparently not."

Balto winced. "What happened?"

Another younger dog padded forward. "Looks like you hit your head on something."

The Saint Bernard gestured to the younger dog. "This is Togo. He found you unconscious. He brought you here."

"Thanks." Balto said to Togo. He got up. His head was still throbbing from the hit. "I'll be going now."

The Saint Bernard stepped in his way. "I wouldn't suggest that."

"Why not?" Balto asked. He pushed past him to the door. He smashed into it.

The dogs winced. "That's why."

Balto nodded. "Maybe you're right." He collapsed to the ground.

"If you want I could go get your family to pick you up." Togo offered.

Balto shook his head. "I don't have a family."

"Really? What happened to them?" Togo asked.

"You don't want to know." Balto replied.

The Saint Bernard eyed him curiously. "Where are you from?"

Balto shrugged. "No idea. I was born in a cave. We were near some town. That was far away from here."

"So how did you get here?"

"Again, you don't want to know."

The Saint Bernard nodded. "I'm Doc by the way."

Balto nodded. "I should probably get going."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, I got a place on the outskirts."

Doc nodded. "Goodbye then."

* * *

Balto stumbled back to the boat. He could barely see. His head was still throbbing from the hit. Boris was already asleep. Good. He wouldn't have to explain his head wound.

Balto collapsed on the deck and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After a brief explanation to Boris, Balto padded back into the town. He still had a lot of the town to explore.

He noticed that there was a lot of commotion in the town. He padded in to see what it was. There were humans everywhere. They were cheering loudly. Suddenly Balto saw a sight that he would never forget. Dogs tied to sleds, racing each other down a narrow road. The two sled dog teams were neck and neck. Balto watched, entranced, as the teams crossed the finish line.

Balto failed to notice that the lead dog for the losing team was the same he had bitten.

"I tell ya it's that freakin wolf! He bit me! That's why we lost!"

The other dog rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you say."

The dog scanned the crowd. He grinned when he saw the wolf dog.

"There's the little prick. Come with me."

Balto was still watching as the medal was given to the winning team. Suddenly he was hit in the face. He felt someone grab him by the scruff of the neck. He was being dragged away.

"Let go!" He shouted.

"Say please." The dog taunted.

Balto sighed. "Please!"

The dog dropped him to the ground. "I lost a race today. You know why?"

"You're a bad runner?" Balto offered.

The dog smacked him across the face. "What are you a freakin comedian?"

Balto groaned. The dog held up his bandaged leg. "This is why I lost the race!"

"Really? A pup messed up your leg?" Balto chuckled. "I'm good."

The dog grinned. "You are a little prick aren't ya?"

Balto winced as he tried to get up. The dog pushed him back down. "You know I heard your mother died." The dog sneered. "Maybe she couldn't believe she'd created such a little prick so she killed herself."

Balto resisted the urge to punch him across the face. "Shut up."

"What was that?" The dog hissed.

"I said shut up!" Balto snarled.

The dog backed off, startled by his prey's outburst.

Balto took this opportunity to run off. He was out of sight before the dogs realized what had happened.

Balto padded deeper into the town. He didn't see anymore dogs. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe for now.

Suddenly he heard a clicking. He turned to see a man. He was holding a 44. Magnum in his hands.

"What do we have here?"The man lowered the gun. "Just a pup." He kneeled down next to Balto.

"You look hungry, little guy." He said softly. "I know where to get some good food for you."

The man picked him up. Balto was unsure whether or not to resist. The man seemed friendly enough. But Balto was still suspicious.

The man brought him to a large farm. It had animals everywhere. He placed Balto on the ground. "Wait here. I'll see if we have anything for you to eat."

The man walked into one of the buildings.

Balto's ears perked up. He had sensed someone. He looked around. "Who's there?"

"What are you supposed to be?" A voice called. A pup came out from behind a bunch of trash cans. He was black and white.

"I don't recall wolves being on the farm."

Balto rolled his eyes. "Wolf DOG. Not just wolf."

The dog grinned. "You're a hybrid."

"A what?"

"A hybrid. You know two things. A freak."

Balto nodded. "Thanks."

The man came back with a steak. He noticed the other pup. "Ah I see you've met Steele. I hope you two are getting along."

Steele grinned devilishly at Balto. Balto was too hungry to notice. He began devouring the meat at a fast rate. Steele glared at him as he ate.

"Don't get used to this wolf dog. If you come here again I'll make sure Nome is the last town you ever visit."

Balto nodded. "Sure. I'll be going then."Balto went to the gate. Three other pups were blocking it.

"I'd like you to meet my friends, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star."The smallest of the dogs frowned. "Why did you say my name last?"

The biggest of the dogs growled. "Would youse shut up?"

The middle dog smashed his paw down on the smaller dogs head.

Balto winced. "Well, great meeting you."

Steele grinned. "We aren't done with you. We need to make sure you never come here again."

Balto nodded slowly, eyeing the farm fence. "Look guy's, I don't want any trouble."

"That's a shame. Cause you found it."Balto suddenly darted for the fence. He leaped over it. He landed badly, hurting his leg.

"Let's get him!" Steele commanded.

The other dogs began chasing after him. Normally Balto would easily be able to outrun them, but his leg was hurting badly.

The dogs were catching up. Balto noticed a building. It had a ladder leading to the roof. Balto climbed up it. The dogs followed. Balto looked for an exit. Nothing. He padded over to the building edge. This building was at least twice as tall as the one he had jumped off of the night before.

The dogs padded up to him. "It's over wolf dog."

Balto trembled in fear. "W…What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Steele shook his head. "Just teach you a lesson."

Steele leapt at Balto. Balto ducked. Steele had jumped over Balto, and off the side of the building.

He let out a scream of terror. He managed to grab onto the building's edge with one paw. He hung off the edge of the building.

Balto saw him hanging there. He sighed. He extended his paw.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your life. It's quite a long fall."

At that moment Steele lost his grip. Balto reached down and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. Balto was nearly pulled down with him. He pulled Steele back up. Then he collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Thank you." Steele grumbled.

"N…no…problem." Balto panted.

"Let me ask you something. Could a wolf survive that fall?" Steele grinned.

Balto shook his head. "NO!"

Steele picked Balto up. "Goodbye half breed."

He held Balto over the edge. Balto closed his eyes, preparing for the end to come. Instead he heard laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" Steele laughed. "NO!" He laughed again. "Pathetic."

Balto got up. "Well if that's all…"

Steele shook his head. "No, that's not all."He bit Balto's tail and sent him flying into a roof ventilator. Balto crashed into it sending pain shooting through his body. Steele padded over, grinning.

"By the way, what's your name?"Balto groaned. "My name's Balto."

"Well Balto, welcome to Nome. This town doesn't embrace scum like you." Steele sneered. He leapt at the wolf dog.

* * *

Balto staggered to the boat. He could barely see. One of his eyes was almost swollen shut. He was bruised all over. He could taste blood in his mouth.

He limped up the ramp onto the deck of the boat. Boris gasped when he saw him.

"Vhat happened to you?"

Balto grimaced as he lay down. "Long story."

"You look like you vere hit by bus." Boris said as he examined his wounds.

Balto sighed. "How am I gonna survive a life of this?"


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Balto woke up to Boris's ice water bucket. Two years had passed since he had met Steele. He was now fully grown.

He shook the ice cold water of his fur. "What was that for?"

"You have slept in." Boris replied. Boris had changed over the years. Raising the stubborn pup had turned him into a cynical, grumpy old goose.

"Slept in for what?"

"You have been staying on boat for veek!"

Balto sighed. "We discussed this. If the town keeps shooting at me, I stay away from the town."

"I see no bullet holes. Obviously zey're missing."

"So I'm staying on the boat so that they keep missing!" Balto snapped back.

Boris sighed. "Not dog. Not volf. You are vegetable."

Balto got up. "Screw it. I'm not a vegetable. I'm going to look around."

"If I get shot you'll be sorry." Balto muttered as he went down the ramp.

* * *

Balto padded stealthily into town, keeping to the alleyways. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle up. He groaned.

"What do you want now Steele?"

Steele padded up to him. "What do I want? The same thing I've wanted since the moment you showed up here. I want you to leave town."

"This isn't your town. And just so you know I am probably going to leave soon."

Steele grinned. "Really?" He turned to leave. "I want you out by the end of the day."

Balto sighed. He really was considering leaving Nome. He had had enough of Steele. He had had enough of the humans. He had had enough of they're disgusted glances, they're guns, they're fists.

"You're leaving?"

Balto spun around to see who had spoken. It was Togo."Yeah, why?"

Togo shrugged. "I never saw you as a quitter."

Balto chuckled humorlessly. "You want me out?"

Togo shook his head. "No. You're a good kid. That's more than I can say for Steele."

Balto nodded. "Thanks."

"My point is, I don't think you should leave. Not just because of Steele."

Balto sighed. "This isn't just about Steele. It's about…everything. I'm not staying in a town that can't stand the sight of me. I almost got shot a week ago."

Togo nodded. "Well it's your call. If you want to leave that's fine with me. But I'm sure if you looked around you'd find someone who appreciates you. I know I do."

Balto turned to leave. "See you Togo. I have to think about it."

Balto noticed an old building. He had been cornered here when he was chased by a bunch of dogs. Balto smiled. That had been his first day in Nome. He climbed the ladder. He was not being chased this time so he had time to look over the town. It was beautiful. Just as Balto had thought when he had arrived here. He looked across to the other building. When he was little he had feared the large gap between the buildings. But now that he was older, it seemed…manageable.

He suddenly ran at the buildings edge. He leapt gracefully in the air and landed cleanly on the opposite building. The adrenaline pumped through him. He noticed the other building was manageable. He jumped onto the roof of the other building. Soon he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, through the town.

He failed to realize that the gap between one of the buildings was too wide. He jumped. Realizing his mistake he let out a whimper of terror, then smashed into the side of the opposite building and fell to the ground below.

He tried to get up but was pinned to the ground. He had fallen on a bunch of trashcans, and one of them had trapped his leg.

"Need help?" A sweet voice asked.

He looked up. "Huh?"

"You took quite a spill there." The dog padded over. She was a white and red husky. "Need some help?"

Balto nodded. "Kind of…a bit…pinned down."

The husky lifted the trashcan of his leg. Balto got up. His leg was hurting slightly but he wasn't seriously hurt.

"What's you're name?" The husky asked.

"Uh…I'm…uh…" Balto was stunned by how beautiful the husky was.

"What was that?"

"Oh um…my names Balto."

"Oh, nice to meet you Balto. My names Jenna. My family just moved here."

Balto nodded. "Oh…uh well…Nome is quite a place." He chuckled nervously.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then Balto." Jenna said.

"Uh yeah…bye."

Jenna gave him one last smile, then turned and padded away.

Balto padded back to the boat. When he was talking to Jenna he had a feeling he had never had before. He padded up the ramp. Boris was waiting with his wings on his hips.

"Vhat is zis I hear about you leaving?"

Balto sighed. "I'm thinking about leaving Nome."

"And vhy is zat?" Boris asked.

"There's nothing for me in this town. I can't live in a place where everyone hates me."

"I do not hate you."

Balto nodded. "Thanks. But I have to leave."

"But vhere vill you go?"

"I don't know…" Balto frowned. "Why do you give a damn? I'm not your family. You brought me here!"

"If I hadn't you vould have freezed to death!"

"And maybe we'd both be better off!" Balto snapped back. "And it's frozen. Not freezed."

Boris nodded. "Maybe you are right. Maybe I should have let you die. But I vould never have been able to live vith self after zat."

Balto shook his head. "You won't have to worry about me any more."

He licked Boris on the head. "Goodbye Boris. You've been my best friend during these years. I'll never forget you."Balto padded down the ramp. Boris watched sadly as he left. Suddenly Balto stopped and turned. "You'd make a great father to someone Boris. I just wanted you to know that."

Then Balto was gone. Boris sighed. "Good luck kiddo."

Balto padded into the old mill. There weren't many dogs there. But Togo was one of them. Togo smiled when he saw him. "You've thought about it?

"Balto nodded. "I'm leaving. I just came to say goodbye."

Togo nodded. "You know you endured a lot as a pup. I always thought after what you went through, nothing would get to you." He shrugged. "Guess I was wrong."

Togo extended his paw. "Good luck out there kid."

* * *

Balto took a look at the town. He was thinking of what Togo had said. He had endured worse in his life.

Though he had tried to bury the memories, he could still see the slaughter of his siblings, the sacrifice of his mother, the insane look on the wolf's face when he killed them.

It all flooded back into his memory. Tears trickled down his muzzle. It was without a doubt the worst moment in his life. He suddenly realized. He had endured worse.

If he could stand to see his family die he could endure a life in Nome.

* * *

Steele padded arrogantly through the town. He sniffed the air and frowned.

"I thought you were leaving town." He hissed.

Balto padded out of the shadows. "I was thinking about that. I decided not to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I'm gonna be here…ya know forever."

Steele gestured to the old mill. Suddenly three dogs padded out of it.

"Guy's? Our friend here doesn't want to leave. Let's teach him to leave."

Balto turned to run but found that he was surrounded.

The dogs pounced. Balto was pinned to the ground. The dogs held him up.

"You got a good hold on him?" Steele asked.

Kaltag nodded. "He's all your's."Steele punched him in the stomach. Balto gasped in pain. Steele hit him again. "You still want to stay in Nome?" He snarled. Balto nodded.

Steele hit him in the stomach again. Blood trickled out of Balto's mouth.

"Please…stop."

"Get the hell out of my town!" Steele snapped back.

"It's…not…your…town." Balto replied. "I'm… not scared of you… Steele."'

Steele chuckled. "Then you'd better learn to be scared of me."

He punched Balto in the face. Balto began laughing.

"Something amusing?" Steele snapped.

"Yeah. No matter what you…do…you can never make me leave this town. I can take everything you throw at me. You're making a fool of yourself."

Steele shook his head. "This isn't all I can throw at you."

He grabbed Balto's neck. "Will you leave?"Balto shook his head. Steele's grip on his neck increased. Balto struggled to breathe. Steele whispered into Balto's ear. "All this can end. You can leave or you can die."

"What is going on here?" A familiar voice demanded.

Steele looked up and put on the most innocent look he could manage. "Jenna! How great to see you again. Your family settled in yet?"

Jenna nodded. "What are you doing?"

Steele smiled and gestured to Balto. "We're just…practicing for that race tomorrow."

Balto snorted. "Sure Steele."

Steele's look turned to anger. "Hey hybrid, was I talking to you?"

"He looks hurt." Jenna said worriedly.

"Oh well, lobo fido here uh…enjoys it!" Steele sneered.

"It doesn't look that way." Jenna replied. "Do you enjoy it?"

Balto was about to answer when Steele clamped his paws down on his muzzle. "He can't talk."

Balto shoved him off. "No I don't enjoy it."

Jenna frowned at Steele. "Let him go."

Steele chuckled. "Why should I do that?"

"Because I told you to." Jenna snapped back.

"But he is a wolf dog." Steele whined.

"And?"

Steele sighed. "I'm just gonna hit him a little bit more." He turned.

Balto was gone.

* * *

Balto snapped awake. It was 2:00 in the morning. He breathed heavily. Tears streamed down his bruised muzzle. He got up. He angrily smashed his paws down on the deck.

Boris snapped awake. "Vhy do you vake me up boychik?" He demanded.

Balto let out a cry of sorrow. He continued pounding his paws on the boat. Boris waddled over. "Please! Do not take it out on boat! It is fragile enough!"

Balto could feel tears coming. He was shaking. "I'm forgetting them Boris."

"Vhat? Forgetting who?"

"My…my family. All these years I've been able to hold onto their memories. Now I've even forgotten what they look like!" He collapsed to the deck. He couldn't stop shaking. "But I can still see…him. The one…who killed them."

"Calm down!" Boris said. "You are okay."

"No I'm not dammit! Every night…in my dreams…I see his face."

He calmed down. "I'm sorry for waking you up. But…how is it that I loved them…and I'm forgetting them, but I hate the one who killed them, and I can't get him out of my mind?"


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Balto spent the next month on the boat. He had angered Steele greatly. He knew Nome had become even more dangerous because of this.

Eventually he summed up the courage to enter the town. As usual the streets were crowded with people. Balto tried to avoid the main streets as much as possible. When he was forced to use the streets he attracted fearful glances from adults, who immediately eyed there wandering children. Balto sighed.

He gotten used to the humans distrust of him. But that didn't make it any less frustrating.

He noticed Jenna on a walk with her humans. One of them was a little girl. She couldn't have been more than three. She looked as though she was filled with energy. She was jumping up and down excitedly.

Jenna smiled when she saw him. "I haven't seen you for a while."

Balto nodded. "I've been uhh…healing." He gestured to the bruises.

Jenna nodded. "Is Steele always like that?"

"With me? Always. Thanks for what you did that night."

Jenna smiled. "No problem. I still don't understand what he was doing that for."

Balto chuckled grimly. "You don't?" He sighed. "He wanted me out of town. I stayed."

"Why did he want you out of town?"

Balto frowned. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a uh…wolf dog."

Jenna stared at him unconcerned. "Why does that matter?"

Balto smiled. "You're one of the few people who think that."

"Well I have to go. Nice to see that you're recovering." Jenna gave him one last smile then padded off with her family.

* * *

This was one of the few days in which no one appeared to be around. Balto was, for the first time in years, bored. He had always had someone chasing him during his time in Nome. Now the streets were empty.

Balto had managed to stay fit because he was constantly on the run. He was overcome with boredom.

Suddenly a mischievous grin spread across his face. He padded up the ladder to the roof of the building. He ran at the edge and leapt over to the opposite building. It was just as exciting as the first time, if not more so.

He jumped onto a slanted roof. Suddenly his paws slipped. His cries of excitement turned to terror. He was sliding down the roof. There was a drop to the street below if he didn't stop himself.

He failed to notice the large glass ceiling that the roof had turned into. He dug his claws into the glass to slow himself down. The glass shattered beneath him. Balto cried out as he fell into the room. He looked around him. Humans were standing all around him. He realized he had landed in the middle of a large luxurious table. The people there were staring, open mouthed at him. He let out a cross of a whimper and a bark. The man at the end of the table pointed at him.

"What is that thing?"

"Sir that is a wolf." A man barked.

"Wolf dog." Balto muttered irritably.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Balto reacted quickly.

He jumped down from the table and ran to the door. He rammed it open.

Some of the men followed him out. There was a crack and the ground next to Balto's paw exploded. They weren't using tranquilizer.

Balto ran into an alley. He realized with horror that the alley was a dead end.

The humans were closing in on him. Balto could see that some were carrying revolvers. Balto backed against the wall. Suddenly there was a sound of glass breaking in another alley. The humans turned in the direction of the sound. Balto breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome."

He turned to see Togo. He was looking angry. "What the hell was that? You think you can pull a stunt like that and not get shot at?"

Balto shrugged. "I was bored."

"Are you freakin kidding me? You nearly got shot because you were bored?" He sighed. "Listen. This wolf came to the old mill the other day."

Balto's ears perked up at the word wolf.

"Yeah?"

"He says he's looking for his nephew. Someone named Balto. Sounds like you kid."

Balto was off running in the direction of the old mill before Togo could finish.

Balto was filled with excitement. He had been alone for so long. Now he would finally meet someone who cared.

He padded into the old mill. In the middle of the mill was an old looking wolf. Balto shuddered. He was covered in stitched wounds.

"You…you are…my uncle?"

The wolf nodded sadly. "Yes. And you are Balto." He smiled. "I've been looking for you for a long time."

Balto was speechless. "You…you couldn't find me?"

"Unfortunately Nome is a rather…isolated town." He looked Balto up and down. "You are the scrawniest wolf I've ever seen."

"Wolf dog." Balto corrected.

The wolf chuckled. "Tell me about yourself."

Balto told the wolf about what had happened since he had come to Nome.

He told him about Steele's treachery. He told of the time when the human had hit him on the head with a gun. He told of the few people who cared about him. He told of the hate the townspeople had for him.

He caught his breath. He had been talking for two hours. "What about you? What has happened in your life? Who are you?"

The wolf smiled. "There isn't really much to my life."

Balto eyed the wolf. "Who are you?"

The wolf chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"What side of my family are you on?"

"Oh well…I'm your mother's brother."

Balto was startled. "My mother had no relatives…"

Balto gasped. He knew where he had seen this wolf before. He turned towards the door.

The wolf jumped over him blocking the door.

"C'mon! Say hello to you're Uncle Claude!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The wolf had Balto pinned to the floor. "You know how long I have looked for you? That bear…then I was attacked by hunters. Now I have you, you little prick!"

"You murdering, heartless bastard!" Balto snarled.

"Look junior, I didn't want to kill your mother. I wanted to kill all the pups and you, then take her as my own."

Balto glared at him angrily. "That is what this is about? You wanted my mom, but she fell for my dad so you went ballistic?"

Claude smirked. "Ballistic? No. It was revenge. Your father stole Aniu from me." He shook his head. "You know what? Wolves and dogs. They don't mix. You're father was a husky. She was a wolf. I was doing the right thing."

"BULLSHIT!!" Balto snarled. "You lost her because you were a freak!"

Claude punched him across the face. "Whose the freak junior?!"

Balto glared at him. "Who killed someone he loved, along with three pups?"

Claude smiled. "They were freaks. You're a freak. I was doing right."

Balto kicked at Claude's stomach. Claude's face contorted in pain. Balto kicked again, knocking him into the wall.

Balto pinned him to the ground."You should have left me alone. You shouldn't have come back to kill me. I'm not a helpless pup anymore."

Claude chuckled. "You know, if you had died, Aniu would still be alive. She died because of you."

"SHUT UP!!!" Balto lashed out, punching him in the face. Claude was still smiling. He noticed Balto was staring at the stitches. They covered his entire body.

"You like them? That bear nearly killed me. He tore off my fur, my skin. A scientist found me. He sowed me up with fur from a wolf he had shot a week earlier. You remember the bear don't you?"

Balto nodded. Claude suddenly exposed his throat. "You want your revenge? They're you go. Kill me."

Balto paused, startled by the action. He shook his head. "You're a nut. You need help. I don't kill."

"That's a shame. I do." Claude growled. "And I won't stop hunting you till you're dead."

Balto turned and ran out of the old mill. He considered where he could go.

Claude was insane. He had no limitations. He would keep hunting until Balto was dead.

Balto ran through the town. He noticed a medium sized house. There were no lights on inside. Balto breathed a sigh of relief. He could be sheltered here.

He cautiously nudged the door open. He didn't see anyone. The house was deserted. Balto made sure to close the door behind him. Claude was surely tracking him. He had to have a good defense.

"Who's there?" A voice demanded.

Before he could respond someone had pinned him to the ground."Who are you?" The voice snarled.

Suddenly the dog seemed to calm down. "Balto? What are you doing here?"

Balto could faintly make out the figure. It was Jenna.

"Oh uh…sorry…I didn't know this was your house. I'll be going then." Balto realized he was sweating. "Sorry again."

Jenna shook her head. "You don't have to leave. You just…startled me is all."

Balto nodded. He wondered how he could explain everything. "Listen. There is someone after me. Someone who wants to kill me."

Jenna looked unconcerned. "Isn't there always somebody trying to kill you?"

Balto rolled his eyes. "This is different. This guy…he's worse. Much worse."

There was a scratching at the door. Balto's ears flattened. "That would be him."

"Okay, don't worry." Jenna padded over to the door and opened it. Balto hid under a sofa.

Claude smiled when he saw the husky. "Hello miss. I was wondering if you saw a brown wolf dog pass through here? Small? Scrawny?"

Jenna frowned and shook her head. "No. Haven't seen him."

Balto froze. Jenna had made a mistake.

Claude smiled. "That's strange. I don't recall saying it was a 'him.'"

The large wolf pounced on her. "Tell me where he is!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jenna cried.

"I think you do!" Claude snarled.

"Stop it!" Balto snarled, rising out of his hiding place. "She has nothing to do with this!"

Claude smirked, sighting his prey. He let out a cry of rage and hurled himself at Balto.

"DIE YOU LITTLE FREAK!!!!" He shouted.

Balto fought Claude off, then headed for the door. He smashed it open, then took off. Claude was hot on his tail. But Balto was fast. He was putting a lot of distance between himself and his pursuer.

Claude looked mad. He was practically foaming at the mouth. Balto saw the boiler room. He rushed past the old door. He had occasionally come to see the aurora when he had needed to get away. He crawled under the building. The bottles were where they had been before.

He hastily arranged them. Claude squeezed under the crawlway. He grinned, seeing his prey.

"Back away from the bottles." Claude snarled.

Balto backed away. The aurora sprang from the bottles. Claude screamed, blinded by the bright lights. He staggered away. Balto was gone.

The chase continued through the streets of the town. Balto ran between people's legs in his haste to escape. Townspeople shouted profanities at him as he bumped into them.

Balto spotted the familiar ladder to the roof of the building. He climbed up it. Once again he found himself cornered. He looked down. It was a long fall to the ground. He turned to find that Claude had caught up with him.

"End of the line junior." Claude said through gritted teeth.

Balto backed up. There was, as always, no space left between him and the edge of the roof.

"Claude, you're crazy. You need help."

"Don't give me that. You're a coward, Balto. You don't have it in you to kill. If you can't kill me, you can't kill anyone."

Balto nodded. "You're right. I don't kill. I will never kill. My mother always told me never to take a life. No matter what. I live by her ideals."

Claude smirked. "You're going to join her because of it. Goodbye junior."

Balto's widened in surprise. "What's that?" He pointed past Claude's head.

Claude turned, alarmed. There was nothing. He turned back. Balto was gone.

"Oh are we going to play this little game again? Spare me."

Suddenly something slammed into Claude's back. He was knocked off the building. He managed to grab onto the edge. He hung over the crowded street below.

Balto padded over. Claude grimaced when he saw him.

"Why can't you just die?"

Balto extended his paw. "Grab on."

Claude raised a stitched eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You'll fall. Grab on."

Claude smiled and grabbed onto Balto's paw. "Go to hell Balto." He pulled.

Balto gasped in horror. Claude was going to fall to his death, but he was bringing Balto down too. They both fell with Claude laughing defiantly.

Suddenly someone grabbed Balto by the scruff of the neck.

Claude's laughter turned to screams of terror as he fell alone. There was a loud crash as he hit the ground.

Balto looked to see who had saved him. He gasped. It was Steele.

"Steele?" He stared disbelievingly as Steele hoisted him back onto the panted for breath. "Wh…why did you do that?"

"You saved my life two years ago. I never returned the favor."

Balto nodded. "Thanks."

Steele grabbed him by the throat. "Listen to me wolf dog. This changes nothing. We are still enemies. No matter what happens. You understand?"

Balto nodded wordlessly. Steele grinned. "Good. Catch you later lobo."

Balto padded down the ladder and went home. He tried his best not to look at the broken body of his family's killer. He hadn't intended for Claude to die. He sighed. It was probably for the best.

A crowd of humans had gathered around the body of the wolf. Balto snuck past them and ran back to the boat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Balto was lying down in the main cabin of the boat. He had had a rough day. He had been shot at, and chased by a maniac.

He thought about his mother. He could barely remember her. He had slowly lost the memories of his family as he grew older. The only memories of them was that fateful day when they had been killed.

He dozed off.

* * *

He woke up the next day with pain throughout his body. He had been injured by Claude the day before, but it hadn't affected him until now.

Boris waddled over. "Vhat happened yesterday? You vere beat up!"

Balto sighed. "It was nothing Boris." He yawned in the bright morning sun.

Boris pulled a newspaper from below deck.

"You made front page." Boris grunted.

"Really?" Balto looked at the front page.

**Wolf Drops In On Mayor's Birthday Party**

"That's wolf dog." Balto said.

"Zat is serious stuff."

"I'll see you later."

"Vait! Vhere are you going?"

Balto frowned. "Into town. Geeze." Boris had become a bit overprotective lately.

Balto padded into town. Steele was waiting for him. He had a big grin on his face. "Well look what the cat dragged in."

Balto tried to go past him. He moved over and blocked him. "What? Leaving already wolf dog?"

Balto sighed, then did something he had never done. He reached out and punched Steele in the face. Steele was sent spinning into the wall behind him.

Balto padded by. "Thanks for yesterday."

Steele watched him leave as he rubbed his nose. "Don't mention it."

Balto padded into the old mill. To his surprise Jenna was there, talking with Togo.

Togo smiled when he saw him. "Balto! Good to see you."

Balto nodded. "Yeah."

Jenna looked at him concerned. "You okay?"

Balto nodded again. "I'm fine."

"What happened yesterday?" Togo asked.

Balto shook his head. "Nothing happened."

"Jenna tells me differently. Balto I'm the head of security here. If there's a freak running around this town you need to tell me."

"That freak is dead. I'm the only freak left in this town."

With that Balto stormed out of the mill. He padded down the street. Jenna ran up to him.

"What was that?"

"Look Jenna, I'm very grateful for what you did yesterday." He sighed. "I just…I need to be left alone."

Jenna nodded. "Well it was nice meeting you Balto." With that she turned and padded back to the old mill.

Balto let a small smile appear on his face as he watched her go. It lasted about a second. He padded back to the boat.

He padded onto the ramp and came aboard the boat. "Goodnight Boris."

"Vhat? Bed already?"

Balto chuckled grimly. "Bed? No. Crappy torn blanket? Yes."

Boris frowned. "Vhat is wrong vith you? Got your tail in bunch?"

Balto shook his head. "Everything they said about me is true. I am a freak."

Boris shook his head. "Zat is not true. You are no freak."

Balto growled. "You didn't see that wolf Boris! He was insane." He calmed down. "And I'm part wolf."

"Do not judge all volves on him." Boris said. "Zere are many good volves out zere. Like you're mother."

"Where do you get the nerve to talk about my mother!" Balto snarled.

Boris backed off. Balto calmed down. "Sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Balto lay down under the blanket. A blizzard was going to come soon.

"Why did you deal with me for all these years Boris?"

Boris smiled. "Because I didn't vant to see you alone. You vere too young. And because you vere like son to me."

Balto nodded. "I never met my father. I was told that he died the day I was born. I wonder if he would be proud of me."

Boris chuckled. "Have you actually done anything yet? My father alvays told me zat you must leave mark on vorld."

"One day I plan to. Goodnight Boris."

Boris nodded. Balto almost immediately fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Four years had passed. It was now 1925. Balto was crouched down under the hospital. He was not alone. Jenna was crouched down next to him.

He heard a door open. The doctor and another man walked into the room.

"Doctor? How is she?"

The doctor sighed. "Exhausted from coughing, and her fever's getting worse."

Balto and Jenna looked up in worry as the doctor spoke.

"Looks like Diphtheria. She's the eighteenth case this week…and I'm out of antitoxin."

* * *

Balto howled in triumph as he sighted the aurora from a distance. He and the sled team slid over the snow as the town grew larger on the horizon. Balto couldn't stop grinning.

The team charged through the sleeping town. People had crowded in the streets. They gasped when they saw who was leading the team. Balto and the team pulled to a stop in front of the hospital. He was unlatched from the sled.

The crowd surrounded him. At first Balto looked up in alarm. Then they began patting him on the head.

They shouted congratulations at him. Balto for the first time felt accepted among the humans.

* * *

Later he was on the deck of the ship. Jenna was with him. He looked off into the distance.

"I proved it to them mom." He whispered.

* * *

**Cast**

Balto: Kevin Bacon

Boris: Bob Hoskins

Togo: Zachary Quinto

Claude: Eric Bana

Steele: Jim Cummings

Jenna: Bridget Fonda

Aniu: Winona Ryder

Champ: Christian Bale

Doc: Sean Connery

Nikki: Danny Mann

Kaltag: Jack Angel

Star: Robbie Rist


End file.
